Dark Journey
by Ganner Storm
Summary: This is a story of Luke Townsend in Sinnoh with his friends Carolyn and Vanessa leave their homes in Twinleaf town and embark on a Journey through sinnoh filled with new Pokémon, new cities, new characters, and new villains, rivals etc
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Journey

This is a story of Luke Townsend in Sinnoh with his friends Carolyn and Vanessa leave their homes in Twinleaf town and embark on a dangerous Journey filled with thrills, new Pokémon, new regions, cities, new characters, and new villains, rivals and many more, including several old characters, and some new cameo characters from other things.

Chapter 1 

Luke was quite tall for the average ten year old boy, with quite short brown hair, and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt for the hot, sunny weather they were having for the time being. Luke was sat by the lake with his feet dangling into the water, while he held his sketch pad on his knees with his pencil firmly in his right hand. Next to him were his best friends, Carolyn and Vanessa. Carolyn had long brown hair, and was slightly shorter than him, and was wearing a green top and jeans but had rolled them up so she could put her feet into the water as well. Vanessa had jet black coloured hair that was tied up at the back with a bobble, and was taller than Carolyn but still shorter than Luke. The three of them along with the rest of their class—which was only five others and their teacher Mrs Holden. They had come out here to Lake Verity to do some sketching of scenery for their artwork. They had seen numerous wild local Pokémon such as Bidoof and Psyduck drinking from the lake surface. To the left of the lake, was where the lake water entered the sea. There was a bridge that allowed people to cross over to the other side of the lake, or they would have to walk through the water to reach the other side.

"How's your sketching coming along then?" Carolyn asked, looking around at him.

Luke looked up from his pad, and looked around at Carolyn.

"It's ok I guess," Luke replied, glimpsing down at his sketch of the lake, and the cave in the middle and the mountains in the background.

"It's good," Carolyn commented, as she looked down at his pad, then she looked back at her own, that was all right, but she couldn't the water to look right with the flow as well as the detail on the Trees was difficult.

"Right class I'm afraid we have to return to the school back in Twinleaf town," Mrs. Holden said from behind them.

"Do we have to?" One of the other boys in the class complained. Luke looked over his shoulder to his left and saw it was Mike who was complaining to the teacher.

"Yes, finish your work," Mrs. Holden hurried them up.

Luke got to his feet as did the other ten year olds in the class. The two girls slowly made their way up to the feet, picking up their pencil cases and collecting their things. He looked over at Mrs. Holden who was already leading the rest of the class out of Lake Verity.

"Come on," Luke said to the two girls.

"You can go on without us," Carolyn said as she packed her small backpack.

"Ok then," Luke replied. He ran across the grass and ran out of Verity Lakefront.

Carolyn slung her backpack over her shoulder, and looked out across the lake once more to look at the Pokémon swimming in the lake and grazing by the edge of the water. Something appeared over the cave in the middle of the lake, an energy form of some sort.

"Vanessa...Look!" Carolyn pointed at the spirit, Vanessa instantly followed her gaze and she indeed saw a coloured spirit floating above the cave looking out at them. The spirit was in the shape of some sort of Pokémon. Then it disappeared, faded away into nothing.

"Aw wow!" Vanessa and Carolyn explained.

"What do you think it was?" Vanessa asked, turning to look at her friend.

"I dunno," Carolyn shrugged her shoulders. "Probably a Pokémon of some sort."

"Hmm." Vanessa replied. "We'll have to go and see Professor Rowan."

"Yeah, he will probably know what it was," Carolyn agreed as the two of them left the lake.

"Oh yeah, what are you getting for Luke's birthday on Friday?" Vanessa asked Carolyn as they came out onto the grassy footpath that eventually came to a fork, one path leading to the right which was the direction of Twinleaf Town, and the path also headed straight on towards Sandgem town.

"I'm not sure," Vanessa said. "He'll be getting his Pokémon Trainer's license."

"Yeah, that's true," Carolyn said. "Do you think we will be allowed to go with him on his Pokémon Journey?"

"Well yeah, our birthdays are coming up soon too," Vanessa replied, nodding her head.

"Yeah," Carolyn said. "I was thinking about getting him a Pokémon Necklace or something."

"Hmm, I dunno really." Vanessa said.

* * * *

Alex was dressed in silver armour, with the golden G on the front, which was the symbol of Team Galactic. Alex was sat behind the captain's seat of a submarine, along with his team mates Dyron and Silia. They were submerged under Lake Verity searching for the rare Pokémon Mesprit. They were heading towards the Cave in the centre of the lake to find the Pokémon as their boss wanted to create a brand new world through the ancient, legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. But how this was to be achieved, was unknown to the rest of Team Galactic apart from their Boss, and the five Commanders of Team Galactic. They could see the huge rocks that belonged to the cave up ahead through the telescope.

"Thank goodness it wasn't too difficult to find," Dyron said, from the seat next to Alex.

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult to catch either." Silia said from the passenger seat behind them. Dyron steered the Submarine around to the entrance of the Cave, coming up to the surface.

"Time to go and catch us a Pokémon," Dyron said. "You got the Master Ball?"

"Of course I have," Alex replied as he got up from his seat. They opened up the top hatch of the Submarine and fresh new Oxygen came rushing through the Submarine. Alex and Silia, climbed through the hatch while Dyron waited in the Submarine to return.

The two of them swam a short distance and came onto the rocky ground that led to the cave on Lake Verity. They saw the entrance to the cave straight up ahead.

"We'll have to be quiet," Silia whispered. "More importantly we have to be quick as lightning."

"Of course," Alex agreed. The two of them came into the cave, it was as expected dimly lit—with sunlight coming through gaps of the roof of the cave but it did not seem to have suffered from a cave in. They could see the Pokémon Mesprit up ahead.

"There it is." Silia said, looking at the Pokémon, noticing its eyes were closed even from this distance. "Throw the Master Ball."

Alex took out the Master Ball and launched it into the air towards Mesprit.

"Easy as anything," Alex remarked as the Master Ball flew through the air, without Mesprit waking up. Suddenly Mesprit's eyes came to life. The entire cave became filled with light, due to the power of the Pokémon itself. They both noticed that Mesprit was levitating a few feet off the ground. A green shield of some sort appeared around Mesprit and the Master Ball bounced off the shield and fell to the ground.

"Oh dear," Alex shook his head, as he felt a wave of emotions come across him of anger—at Mesprit for waking up, disappointment that the Master Ball failed to catch the Mesprit Pokémon. Then this beam of energy came out of Mesprit's red jewel on its forehead and hit Alex. Alex suddenly began to feel drowsy, and tired.

"I...need...sleep." Alex began to stagger slightly as tiredness began to overpower him.

Silia took out her own Pokeball and released her Pokémon. "Go Stunky!" The Skunk like Pokémon came out of its Pokeball from a red light of energy.

"Use Poison Gas Stunky!" Silia called out.

Stunky stepped towards Mesprit but stopped short as Mesprit disappeared.

"W-what!" Silia exclaimed. The Mesprit had gone. "It's teleported itself outside of the cave." She looked over at Alex, who was lying on the ground in a heap. She ran over to Alex.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Silia shouted at him, but he didn't really move. "Stunky wake him up with Screech!" Silia looked over at Stunky who moved towards Alex at a quick pace. Stunky opened its mouth and emitted a loud screeching roar. Alex suddenly stirred.

"W-what...hap...happened?" Alex asked opening his eyes groggily.

"You were put to sleep by Mesprit, and then it fled." Silia said.

"H-how could you let this happen?" Alex asked getting to his feet.

"He was too strong for us," Silia shook her head.

"Where do you think he went?" Alex asked, looking down at Stunky on the ground.

"I'm not sure," Silia said. "We should get going; it doesn't look like he's going to return any time soon." She took out her Pokeball. "Return Stunky." She cried. The red light flashed and took Stunky back into his Pokeball, and she clipped it onto her belt.

"Let's get going." Alex said.

* * * *

Carolyn, Vanessa and the rest of the class had returned to the small school in Twinleaf town. They went back into the small building, passing their homes on the way back.

"You may go for lunch now," Mrs Holden said, from further up the corridor, then she walked back to her classroom.

"We saw a Spirit thing after you left," Carolyn said, turning to look at Luke, as did Vanessa.

"Both of us saw it. It looked like a Pokémon but like a Spirit." Vanessa said.

"Awesome, you should have taken a picture of it," Luke said, slightly disappointed.

"Damn, yeah but I didn't have my camera or my phone," Carolyn said, in a disappointed tone of voice. "At the time."

"Never mind, you might see it again another time." Luke replied.

"Okay, we'll go prepared next time." Vanessa decided.

"Let's go for lunch then." Carolyn said.

"Sure," Luke agreed.

* * * *

"Did you catch it then?" Dyron asked them, as Alex and Silia came into the main cabin onboard their submarine.

"No," Alex replied, nodding his head in disappointment. "It fled."

"Where do you think it went?" Dyron asked.

"If we knew where it went, we wouldn't be discussing it now, would we?" Silia shot back.

"I was only asking," Dyron replied. "Let's get out of here."

"If you say so." Silia said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day came along, he awoke from the sun light that poured in through the open curtains and his mother telling him to get up and ready for school. Luke sighed. Today was Wednesday, which meant there was only two days till his birthday. After his mum had left his room and had gone back downstairs, Luke finally got out of bed. He then got ready, first by having a quick shower, brushing his teeth etc and finally getting dressed. He then made his bed, picked up his small backpack that had his school books in. He then went down stairs and found his mother in the kitchen. She had his back to him, stood at the small table in the kitchen, it looked as though she was reading a letter.  
"Hello," Luke greeted his mother.  
"Hello darling," His mother greeted. "Sarah has sent us a letter. At the moment she's exploring the Hoenn region with her friends. Her chimchar has evolved as well." She put down the letter on the table. "I do hope she does return home someday." She said as Luke was making his toast.  
"She will do," Luke said.  
"You better get going, or you going to be late for school." His mum told him.

After breakfast, Luke put on his trainers and headed outside after saying goodbye to his mum. It was quite windy, but not cold. He saw a couple passing by, walking with their Luxio--the second evolution of Shinx. They always took their pokemon for a walk in the morning around this time.  
"Good morning," The two of them greeted Luke.  
"Hello," Luke replied. He took the same route as the couple, passing by two other houses on the way, and soon reached the school building. He went inside and ran as quickly as he could down the hallway to his classroom. He opened the classroom door, and walked through the door. Mrs. Holden turned to look at him.  
"You are late Luke," Mrs. Holden said, shaking her head slightly.  
"Sorry miss," Luke said, as he walked over to his desk. Carolyn and Vanessa were sat at the table.

* * * *

After their last failed attempt to catch Mesprit, the Legendary Pokemon of Lake Verity, the three Team Galactic Members--Dyron, Silia and Alex were making their way back to the headquarters in Veilstone city, which was a long distance away from Lake Verity, even by sea.  
"We're basically giving up then, eh?" Dyron said, asking the others.  
"We don't know where Mesprit has gone," Silia shook her head.  
"It may have returned now though," Dyron said as he helped pilot the small submarine.  
"Even with the masterball, Mesprit avoided it," Alex piped up.  
"We could do with stronger pokemon," Silia replied.  
"Do you want to try again?" Dyron asked. "This time all three of us will go."  
"Okay then," Silia said. "If that's what you really want to do. Let's turn around."

* * * * *

After school, Luke, Vanessa and Carolyn went back to Carolyn's house, to prepare for their return visit to lake Verity to try to see that mysterious pokemon again. Carolyn's mum had made them some sandwiches and has drinks for them to take to the lake. By now it was late afternoon, it was much cooler than it had been at midday.

"Thank you mum," Carolyn said gleaming.  
"No problem dear," Her mum replied.  
Carolyn went upstairs to her room, she went to her wardrobe and opened it. She picked up her pink waterproof boots, and walked over to the bed. She took off her trainers and slipped on her boots. She also made sure she took her small camera with her, they would be able to take a photo if they are fast enough. She then headed out of her room and went back downstairs.  
"Shall we get going now?" Vanessa asked as Carolyn returned.  
"Yes of course," Carolyn said smiling.

The three of them left the house and made their way northwards following Route 201. That went to Lake Verity and Sandgem Town. As they walked, they felt the breeze from the wind hitting them in the face. The trees moving ever so slightly. In the grass near the path way, as they walked, they could see wild pokemon on the edge of the forest, wild bidoof as well as a few Starly flying up above the trees. The pokemon were playing with each other in the grass.  
"The Bidoof are always out there playing with each other," Vanessa remarked.  
"Yes, I would love to have my own pokemon," Carolyn said as they walked up the path.  
Eventually they came to the fork in the road, the path going to the left and right. They took the left path as usual.

They soon came onto the Lake Verity front. It was peaceful, very quiet. At the moment there weren't any other people around. They took off their backpacks and put them on the grass by their side. Caroyln opened her backpack and took out her camera.  
"Hmm, do you think there is an entrance to the cave?" Vanessa asked. "Ive never thought of going inside it before now."  
From where they were sitting, at an angle they could see there was some sort of rocky platform in front of the cave. "In fact it looks like there is." She pointed at what looked like a dark oval shaped entrance. "Hold my camera. I'll go across and take a look." She passed the camera to Vanessa.  
"You're not serious right?" Vanessa asked. Obviously Carolyn took it rather seriously as Carolyn got to her feet. She rolled up her jeans, so they would only above her knees. She went to the edge of the water. She walked down into the water, for the first few steps she could still touch the ground. Suddenly as she went slightly further into the water, she lost her footing, she slipped over, and fell straight into the water.  
"Carolyn!" Both Vanessa and Luke called out. They both got up and ran over to her, standing by the edge of the water, though by then she was back on her feet, soaked right through her clothes though. She turned to look at both her friends.  
"You sure you want to carry on? You don't have to." Vanessa told her.  
"Im already soaking wet," Carolyn shrugged her shoulders, she turned around and carried on walking for a few more steps. Then her feet could no longer touch the ground; she had to swim the rest of the way, thankfully she didn't have the problem of getting wet from swimming now.

She continued to swim, until she soon enough reached the platform in front of the cave entrance. She climbed onto the platform, and approached the entrance. She could see there were many footprints leading from and to the cave--probably from explorers, scientists and pokemon trainers who have come here to try to see Mesprit. Carolyn walked over to the entrance, and walked inside.

* * * * *

"Do you think we should have let her go inside on her own?" Vanessa asked Luke, as they both were sitting on the grass, waiting anxiously for Carolyn's return.  
"She will be alright," Luke answered, as he took a sip of his drink that he'd been given from Carolyn's parents.  
"On who's own?" Another voice from behind, sounding very sharp.  
They both turned their heads around and saw two of the boys from their class standing a few feet behind them. One of them was Mike, and the other boy was his friend Sam.  
"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, them rather accusingly.  
"Nothing, we are allowed to come here to the lake, just like you are," Sam shot back.  
"I'm guessing its Carolyn who's gone in the cave," Mike decided. "She's gone looking for Mesprit." That wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"I doubt it would appear for her," Sam said, shaking his head.  
"Why don't you leave us alone?" Vanessa asked them, nicely.  
"Fine by us then," Mike said. The two of them walked past Vanessa and Luke, and carried on walking northwards, around the edge of the lake and walking over the small bridge and up to the other side of the lake.

* * * * *

Inside the cave it was damp, and quite cold. The ground beneath Carolyn's was muddy and wet. Despite wearing appropriate footwear, it didn't stop her from slipping on the ground. She could see Mesprit up ahead. It's eyes for the moment. It seemed to be floating above the ground. Carolyn slowly and carefully approached Mesprit. As she came closer to it, she saw its eyes open, taking Carolyn by surprise; making stumble and slip in the mud. She fell over onto her back in the wet mud. Shed lied there on the ground for several seconds.  
"Great." Carolyn said sarcastically as she sat up, and then gradually got back up to her feet. She saw Mesprit flying over to her. Mesprit came rather close to Carolyn. Mesprit hovered about in the air, looking intently at her.  
"Hello." Carolyn said, although she had been quite sure that Mesprit didn't understand her; at least for a few moments until Mesprit made a sound from it's small mouth. It was an erie, mystical sound. Then Mesprit dissappeared from sight, teleporting instantly. "Where did you go?" Carolyn asked, although she did know she was talking to herself. _Hmm, maybe i will continue to look around, see if there's anything interesting here, _Carolyn thought to herself. She contined her exploration of the cave.

* * * * *

The two boys, Mike and Sam came around to the other side of the lake. They sat down on the grass. Close by to them were a small group of Bidoof and its evolution Bibarel, on the edge of the water, drinking and some playing with each other.  
"What do you think Carolyn is doing in the cave?" Mike asked Sam.  
"Probably exploring," Sam shrugged. "Why are you bothered about what she does?"  
"I'm not, i just hope she doesn't get into trouble," Mike said.  
Sam paused for a moment, slightly confused at what Mike had said. "I see." Is all he could say in response.

* * * * *

Vanessa and Luke had started eating their sandwiches from Carolyn's backpack. In the water, they saw something appear above the surface of the lake. From what they could see it was painted black, with the sun light shining down on it.  
"What is that?" Vanessa asked, standing up.  
"A submarine," Luke answered.  
"Oh my," Vanessa said.  
They both watched from an angle as the submarine approached the cave entrance. The escape hatch on the top of the submarine opened up, two men and one women climbed out of it, they jumped down onto the platform. The three of them were dressed in uniform, all wearing the same uniform, silver white tops and black boots, with a golden G on the front of the top. They ran to the cave entrance and headed inside.  
"Carolyn is still in there," Vanessa said.  
"I know that," Luke replied. "We need to do something. I don't know what."

* * * * *

Dyron, Silia and Alex continued to walk inside the cave, they walked alongside each other.  
"Where was Mesprit, when you first came here?" Dyron asked.  
"Just here in the midd--" Silia started, but she stopped suddenly.  
"What is it?" Both Alex and Dyron turned to look at her.  
"I think i heard something up ahead," Silia answered. "Something moving about." She took out her pokeball and threw it. Like before Stunky came out of the Pokeball.  
"Stunky use Smokescreen!" Silia ordered.  
Stunky stepped forwards, and relased a huge amount of smoke from its mouth. Smoke filled the cavern. They soon heard the sound of coughing, but it was human coughing rather than pokemon or anything else for that matter.  
"Who's there!?" Silia demanded. "Come out now!"  
Within a few seconds, a small figure came out of the smoke and approached the three Team Galactic Members.  
"You're just a kid." Silia said.  
"You could've killed me," The girl said, complaining.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Alex said, challenging her.  
"Where is Mesprit?" Dyron asked her.  
"It dissappeared," The girl said.  
"You're lying," Silia replied. "What were you doing in here?"  
"Let's take her out of here," Alex suggested.  
"Good idea," Silia nodded in agreement.


End file.
